


Oral Exchange

by Elsie876



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 09:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: When Rimmer can't stop studying, Lister decides to do something about it. Later Rimmer decides to reciprocate.





	Oral Exchange

"Rimmer, come on."

Rimmer sat at his desk reading _Astronavigation for Dummies_

"No can do, Listy. I've got an exam coming up this week."

"How many times have you taken that stupid exam? Fourteen?"

"Twelve," replied Rimmer curtly. "Not counting the ones where I didn't write anything. Those aren't failures, those are 'grade undetermined' and therefore they don't count."

Lister rolled his eyes. Count on Rimmer not to count the times he'd fainted. He hated watching him spend hours reading that stupid book while absorbing nothing. Then, he had an idea. He crawled under the desk.

"Lister, what on Io are you-"

Rimmer's inquiries were cut off when Lister undid his trousers and used his hands to stimulate Rimmer's cock. Rimmer had nothing more to say as Lister placed his mouth on his shaft, licking it slowly. Rimmer dropped the book and grabbed his hair, pulling Lister in. Lister increased the pace.

"Dave, I'm going to come!"

Lister kept his mouth over Rimmer's cock and swallowed as Rimmer came, only pulling his mouth off as Rimmer began to soften. When Rimmer looked down at him, Lister grinned cheekily up at him.

"Enjoy your study break?"

Rimmer said nothing. Instead, he pulled Lister out of the desk and over to his bunk, all thoughts of studying long forgotten, just as Lister had hoped. 

_A Few Years Later_

“Rimmer, I’ve got to study.”

Rimmer scowled at him. “Since when do you study?”

“Since I wanted to pass the Engineer’s Exam, smeghead.”

Lister sat at their desk reading _The Most Influential Humans_ for the fifth time. His history exam was in three days and for once he actually cared about whether he passed or failed. Rimmer stood over and looked him in the eye.

“Dave, your eyes are blurring.”

Perhaps they were. How long had he spent reading this book? Still, he needed to pass the exam.

“One more chapter and I’ll come to bed. I promise.”

Lister meant that promise. He really did. However, the next chapter was only six pages. Surely Rimmer would let him read that.

When Rimmer stayed quiet, Lister thought that he’d escaped. Then he heard a rustling noise underneath the desk. Lister looked down and there was Rimmer grinning up at him. 

“Wasn’t it you, miladdo, who liked to bang on about the importance of study breaks?”

Not for the first time, Lister wondered what kind of monster he had created as Rimmer was taking off his belt and undoing his trousers. 

“No pants? Naughty boy. It’s almost as if you hoped I would do this.”

Lister rarely saw any point in wearing underpants. Who was left alive to care other than Kryten, Rimmer and maybe Cat? Maybe he should start.

He lost his train of thought as Rimmer started sucking his dick. Smeg, that felt good. He remembered how shy and scared Rimmer had been the first time he’d tried it. Lister had had to reassure him the whole time.

Now, Rimmer needed nothing aside from Lister dropping the book on the desk and grabbing Rimmer’s curls as he took his cock deep into his throat. Who’d have ever thought Rimmer would be so good at deep throating? Waves of pleasure rolled through Lister until….

“Arn, I’m going to come!”

Lister came inside Rimmer’s mouth, his vision exploding in a haze of stars. When his vision cleared, Rimmer was smiling up at him.

“Weren’t you right about the importance of study breaks?”

“Shut up, smeghead.”

Lister dragged him out of the desk and to his bunk. If Rimmer wanted to distract him, he could damn well distract him some more.

Later, as Lister lay against Rimmer in his bunk, he was drifting off to sleep when Rimmer spoke up.

“I’m sure you’ll pass the exam, Dave.”

“With your help, how can I not?”

“I’m serious. You can do it.”

Lister turned around to face him.

“Thanks.”

“No problemo. Now turn around and get some sleep.”

For once, Lister obeyed him. Having Rimmer’s arms around him was worth more than any exam. As far as Lister was concerned, he’d passed the most important one with flying colours.

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded from this fill here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/378985.html?thread=2221259369#cmt2


End file.
